Conventional roofs for storage containers, and particularly for mobile storage containers, may be provided in various forms. For example, in conventional box or van-type trailers, a roof assembly may include a number of roof bows extending between and along the trailer side walls and a flexible sheet or cover supported by the roof bows. It is desirable to improve storage container roofing technology generally, and particularly roofing technology for transportable storage containers.